the_yearsfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Year
Plot Line Meet Casey, a smunky freshmen who took a big leap into attending a university in the USA, far away from her original home in Australia. This Australian girl makes it big at Eden State University when she is introduced to her new 6 best friends. She makes enemies, she falls in love, she finds out who she and everyone else is and who she wants to be while she some how manages to make it in time for classes. It's sneaky, it's intimidating, it's funny, it's sexy and it's so much more in The First Year. Episodes Part One: Eden State Here I Am Casey Stevens arrives at Eden State University where she meets Faye Washington, Lucas Styles (totally gay) and cute boy Hayden Romero. She also meets a new enemy. Part Two: Eastern Wing Pegasus Casey gets to know the rest of her roommates as they introduce themselves and have a nice night of getting to know each other and alcohol influenced fun. Hayden and Casey get closer. But in the morning she recieves a phone call from her mother telling her she cannot pay for a tuition. Part Three: Satan Herself A stuck Casey desperately trying to stay in school goes to the Dean Miss Jacobs to try and save her tuition. She directs Casey to The Kingsley where Casey meets Satan herself, Mia King and her son Caleb King. Will Casey choose to save her time in Eden State? Part Four: Eye Candy Casey's first shift at the Kingsley brings her closer to Mr Caleb King himself. But when Casey sees Hayden with the football gang and her new created enemy Charlotte Cosby, things don't exactly get off to the right start for her. Part Five: The One That Got Away It's Hayden's first football game at the university so the whole gang decides to go there and support him. A not so thrilled Casey realizes Charlotte has it out for her own eye candy Hayden. When Casey and the gang get invited to Charlotte's sorority party for Hayden things don't exactly go to plan after Hayden and Casey have a very intimate moment. Part Six: In Front Of The Lens After Charlotte's announcement for a fundraiser, Caleb nominates Casey to become a model for the poster. Casey models for the poster and realizes there is possibly more to life then being behind the camera and instead being in front of it. Nathan gives Casey a piece of advice about 'the perfect moment' Part Seven: Showtime ''' It's fundraiser night where Casey is the face of the talent night shown at the Kingsley. Casey learns the feelings Ava has for Nathan. Faye makes a step up to sing and shows the talent she has been hiding from everyone else and Casey is approached by a very important and wealthy man with an oppertunity. '''Part Eight: It's Your Birthday It's Faye's birthday a month later! Casey attends a very important meeting with known company manager Jonathan Harvey about her future in modelling. Faye and everyone in the gang... Apart from Hayden head out to the clubs for her birthday when they are approached by unwanted guests... Part Nine: Know Me as You Love Me After being approached by Charlotte and Hayden, they have a fall out. Deciding to ignore it and enjoy Faye's birthday, Faye gets a bit drunk and accidentally kisses Casey! Casey takes a humiliated Faye to a diner and learns the truth about her sexuality while also giving her a memorable birthday present. Part Ten: I Feel Pretty Casey and Faye do a beautiful photoshoot for Jonathan Harvey's summer collection, not only do they find a potential love interest for Lucas but they also receive an amazing importunity from Jonathan Harvey. Part Eleven: Two Step Sisters, One Cinderella On a stressful shift, Casey meets Cedric and Oliver King, two devils in disguse that Casey instantly hates. When Mia King works everyone's butts off for them Casey's buttons are pushed to the extreme when a new enemy is made. Part Twelve: Set Up Faye and Casey decide it's finally time to play matchmaker, they set up Lucas and Carlos and Ava and Nathan all on a date at the cafe. While they play matchmaker, thinks don't exactly go to plan when one of the couples go downhill. Part Thirteen: Pre-Dance When the university ball is announced, the girls and Lucas decide to go dress shopping. Unfortunately not everyone is going with who they wanted to, Casey asks Caleb possibly hinting something more then just a dance and Nathan finally picks up his balls to ask Ava out. Part Fourteen: Dance The Night Away The dance is here, as everyone in the gang attends the beautiful ball. Casey takes Caleb as a date but realizes she is here with the wrong person when she spots Hayden's arms around Charlotte. And Casey finally learns Caleb's true feelings about her. Part Fifteen: Member of The Year It's awards night for The Kingsley, Casey isn't too cheery when Caleb forces her to go. Seeing Amy Romero with an unhappy look makes Casey uneasy. But as the night continues Casey gets a very shocking surprise. Part Sixteen: All Nighter It's Winter time, and Casey and her housemates take in an all nighter to study for exams. Unfortunately things don't go according to plan when the power shuts off... And an unexpected Hayden decides to join them. Kept in the cold things heat up between Casey and Hayden when he announces about his break up. Part Seventeen: Football Love With exams done, and Hayden's question in mind. Casey and her friends go out to support Hayden for his last football game of the season. Casey makes finally makes her decision about her future relationship with Hayden as the game ends with a bang. Part Eighteen: Future Sophomores Before the holidays where everyone leaves, the gang celebrates their year at The Kingsley. Mia gives Casey some helpful advice about her drink. When all seems well a new threat is exposed and the future for next year might be harder then the gang anticipated for. Category:Characters